


scissors and shampoo

by wvvjin



Series: woochan's adventures as parents [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kid!Felix, Kid!Minho - Freeform, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, i love woochan, kid!Seungmin, kid!changbin, kid!hyunjin, kid!jeongin, kid!jisung, minho and changbin are just mentioned, parent!chan, parent!woojin, they'll be here next time, trip to the salon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: woojin dares himself to take his five kids to the salon, alone.





	scissors and shampoo

“seungmin, dearest, stop pulling on hyunjin’s hair please. we’re going to be there soon, calm down.”

woojin glances in the rear-view mirror as seungmin gives him an apologetic smile and pats down hyunjin’s messy hair, product of him pulling at it a few minutes earlier. hyunjin doesn’t even scream though, he just winces and tells the younger that it hurts, putting no other effort to stop him. jisung is passed out at the back in his car seat, and felix is very quiet that has woojin glancing back every time he stops at the traffic light to check on the boy. hyunjin is originally naming the colors of the cars that whizz past them, with woojin correcting him once every few cars, before seungmin who has gotten bored started to pull on his hair because “they’re so soft and pretty!”

jeongin is sucking on his pacifier next to hyunjin, hands grabbing everything he can reach, and everything means the seatbelt of his toddler seat. hyunjin entertains him once in a while, making funny faces at him and tickling him tummy. woojin sighs contently and focuses back on his driving. five kids, he keeps repeating that in his head, he must not lose even one of them. it’s easier said than done, however, with hyunjin and jisung who keep insisting to go to the playground even though it’s nearly lunch time and it’s too hot outside. woojin asks himself again why he doesn’t let chan bring at least two more kids with him. 

woojin pulls to a stop in front of a nice and lovely salon located in a sweet little building at the outskirts of seoul. he and chan used to get their haircuts here often, before the kids came in and they’re too occupied with them to get a proper haircut at a professional salon. they just resorted to trimming each other’s hair, and woojin thinks they did a pretty decent job at that. but now that the kids have grown up a bit, woojin figures bringing them to get a haircut won’t be that much of a hassle. oh, he doesn’t know, it’s the first time after all. this might go well, or woojin might have to drive home with terrified kids with tears on their cheeks.

“okay, we’re here. felix, can you wake jisung up, please?” woojin unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car, opening the door on seungmin’s side. the child has already unbuckle his seatbelt and woojin helps him step out of the car. “stay here, please.”

he helps the rest next, telling seungmin, the youngest of the quadruplets but apparently much dependable than the others, to make sure they hold each other’s hands and stay close to him as he picks jeongin up from his seat. woojin locks the car and leads the children to the salon just a few meters away from where they’re standing.

“daddy, what are we doing here?” felix asks, looking up at him from behind the bangs that had covered a good part of his face. woojin pushes his hair away from his eyes, smiling fondly. 

“can you see me better now?” felix nods.

“felix-ah, doesn’t your hair bother you? does it makes you uncomfortable?” the child nods again vigorously, hair coming back down to his face. woojin laughs softly.

“we’re here to get you guys a haircut. so you guys can run around without having your hair poking your eyes. okay?” jisung and hyunjin lights up, excited at the thoughts of freeing their foreheads from hair that has gotten a tad bit too long. seungmin nods understandingly, and felix looks a little worried. but woojin is sure everything will be fine.

he walks inside, holding the door open for his kids as the hairdresser woojin knows so well comes over to greet them. 

“woojinnie!” bambam jogs a little towards them and gives woojin a brief hug. 

“god, i miss you guys so much! how are you holding up with the kids? chan won’t be back until this coming saturday, right?” 

the children are gathered at his legs and jisung pulls on his jeans, eyes wide in curiosity. woojin gives him a quick glance and turns back to his and chan’s old friend from university.

“yeah. i’m trying my best, to be honest,” woojin laughs and looks at the kids half-hiding behind him. 

“kids, this is uncle bambam. he’s a friend of mine from school. he works here and he will be the one to cut your hair, okay?” woojin shifts jeongin a little bit on his hip and nudges the kids forward.

“hi, guys! as your daddy said, my name is bambam. will you be good today and let me give you guys awesome haircuts?” he squats down and holds his hand out and felix, surprisingly, shyly steps in front of his brothers and shakes the elder man’s hand. bambam smiles widely.

“okay, then! shall we head over there?” bambam says, standing straight and felix, still holding his hand, lets himself being brought over to the main area where a few other hairdressers are working on their clients’ hair. jisung, seungmin and hyunjin trails behind woojin silently and when woojin suddenly turns around, he nearly steps on seungmin’s feet. his heart almost drops. 

a nice lady comes over, bringing them robes for them to put on. woojin decides to get himself a haircut too while he’s here. but he needs someone to hold jeongin for him while he gets one. he puts the youngest child on the nearby couch. he knows if he lets jeongin stand while he puts on the elder children their robes, the child will most definitely wander off somewhere. hyunjin seems excited so woojin asks him if he wants to go first. he nods enthusiastically.

bambam has already prepares everything in a booth so when the nice lady from earlier brings hyunjin over, bambam picks him up and places him on the chair, putting the chair cloth around him and telling him to be still. hyunjin excitement fades away slowly as it is replaced with concentration, sitting very still and winces here and there when bambam’s cold hands brush against his nape. woojin decides on a 2-block haircut for the four of them. it looks stylish and up-to-date and also fairly easy to style and work with. 

jisung, seungmin and felix are engrossed in a cartoon playing on a tablet that a worker gives them earlier. it takes the nervousness away from felix, and seungmin is not really paying attention because he keeps looking back at hyunjin who is getting his hair cut and styled. 

“seungmin-ah, you can go watch if you want. just make sure not to bother uncle bambam too much, okay?” woojin says, jeongin leaning against his chest and playing with the buttons on his shirt. seungmin grins, walking over to the booth and standing next to bambam. he seems to be asking a few questions to bambam, as the latter stops a few times to explain something to him. 

“hyunjin-ah, does it hurt?”

“nope! it feels refreshing!” hyunjin giggles. bambam chuckles and stops, waiting for hyunjin’s giggles to settle down and continue trimming the ends of his hair. seungmin stands there quietly, watching bambam working with his scissors quickly and smoothly. when bambam is done with hyunjin, he calls one of his staff to bring hyunjin to the shampoo station to wash his hair. seungmin decides to follow hyunjin there too, so bambam turns to woojin and raises his eyebrows.

“alright kids, who wants to go next?”

“me, me!” jisung all but shoves the tablet into felix’s small hands and bolts towards the booth. felix nearly drops the gadget as he stares at jisung being lifted up to sit on the chair. he decides to ignore his brother and continues watching the cartoon, moving to sit next to woojin. jeongin, still sitting on his father’s lap, turns towards felix to watch the cartoon too. 

jisung apparently can’t keep his focus for as long as hyunjin could, so bambam has a staff holds jisung’s head to make sure he sit stills. even with that jisung still manages to hum to pororo’s theme song, bopping his head when the staff brushes the bits of hair away from his face. bambam can’t help but smiles softly. although jisung is not biologically chan’s, but he certainly got the trait from him. 

seungmin comes striding over with hyunjin who has finished getting his hair washed. jisung jumps down from his chair, bumping into seungmin who just stares at him. he laughs loudly and immediately dodges when seungmin tries to hit him. he grabs into a staff’s leg when seungmin wants to come after him, but bambam calls for the latter to have his turn.

hyunjin is seated into a chair next to seungmin to get his hair blow-dried and styled. the younger keeps glancing towards hyunjin, so bambam just turns his chair around so that seungmin can just look at his brother. the male staff working on styling hyunjin’s hair also turns his chair around, and the kids end up giggling and throwing hair to each other. woojin sighs, two more kids to go and then he can go home. but he’s glad everything just goes on smoothly. or maybe he says that too soon.

felix’s turn comes up next, and the child’s wide, shaky eyes tells woojin he’s scared. he puts down the tablet and grabs onto his father’s sleeve. 

“daddy, i’m scared.”

woojin guides him towards bambam. “it’s okay, buddy. i’ll be here with you, okay?” 

seungmin goes to the shampoo station a few minutes before, and hyunjin is done with hair styling so he crashes on the couch, picking up the tablet felix dumped earlier. woojin sits on the chair next to felix, placing jeongin on his lap again and watching through the mirror as bambam puts on the chair cloth on him. felix’s bottom lip trembles, and woojin worries for a split second that he has to postpone this and comes again with the child another time. he reaches for felix’s hand, and felix squeezes it under his chair cloth. they stay like that for the 10 minutes it took bambam to cut his hair, with woojin throwing out compliments here and there just to see felix offering him a small smile. 

when seungmin comes out of the shampoo station, jisung has already join hyunjin on the couch, and he almost runs there before woojin calls him over and reminding him to dry his hair first. he pouts slightly, walking to the staff that is going to dry his hair. felix is almost done, and woojin glances at the small tuft of hair on jeongin’s head and decides not to give the youngest a haircut. 

“felix, can you go get your hair washed on your own?” 

felix whimpers softly at the thought and sends woojin into a panic mode. he really doesn’t want to handle a crying child in a place full of people. any other day, he would’ve be able to do that, just not today. he feels especially exhausted today.  
“i’ll come with you!” jisung pipes up from the couch, taking his eyes off the screen and skips over to felix’s side. he takes the slightly younger brother of his by the hand and drags him over to the shampoo station, exclaiming how the shampoo smells like orange and that felix will love it. woojin lets out a huge sigh out of relief. 

“alright, daddy, it’s your turn now.” bambam smirks slightly and woojin almost throws the hair spray in front of him to his face. 

“don’t call me that,” he covers jeongin’s ears, “you prick.” 

bambam laughs so hard he almost topples over his chair. woojin kicks his shin and when bambam screamed exaggeratedly out of pain, the former looks around for someone who’s free to hold his child for him for a moment. bambam sees him scanning the whole place so he calls for his assistant, a young guy named hongjoon. 

“this is my assistant, and he’s pretty good with kids, i think.”

“oh, great. can you look after him for a second?”

jeongin is in a daze when he’s passed over from his father to a stranger, but he doesn’t cry or resist so woojin takes that as a good sign. he quickly sits down in the chair in front of bambam, huffing and messing his hair a little. 

“the same as always, and make it quick.”

\--

woojin can’t help but feel warmth spreading in his chest when he sees his kids sprawled on the couch, legs tangled and hands on shoulders, still focused on the cartoon playing on the tablet. he sneakily moves in front of them and takes a picture, sending it to chan. chan replies quickly with heart eyes emojis and saying how much he misses them even though he left just the day before. 

woojin goes to pay and he turns around to see all five of his kids looking at him. he almost cries because of how the quadruplets really looks identical to each other sporting the same hairstyle. he beckons to them and the children, after thanking the staffs that helped them, runs over to him, jisung holding jeongin’s hand as they run together. 

“are you guys hungry?”

a chorus of yes breaks in the salon, and woojin chuckles, bidding goodbye to bambam and walking out the front door with five kids in tow.

\--

“and like, jisung actually elbows hyunjin and hyunjin just, ignores him the whole time during the ride home.”

chan’s static laugh comes through the speaker. woojin smiles. he misses that laugh already.

“well, changbin throws a piece of meat pie to minho and guess who has to clean up the mess in the living room?”

“i hope you make them help you clean that up,” woojin offers an apologetic smile and chan rolls his eyes.

“i would! if they didn’t take off and hide in lucas’ room. and lucas just, i don’t know, help hide them or something because he won’t open the door.”

woojin lets out a rumble of laughter and chan grins. “god, i miss you so much.”

“it’s only been a day, love.”

“i know, but-” chan sighs. “i’m gonna try to finish this as soon as possible so instead of saturday, i can come home on maybe wednesday or thursday.”

“you can do that?”

“baby i can do anything as long as i can be with you.”

if woojin was a 21 years old man with a soaring ego, he would’ve fake gagging and possibly hang up the video call. (he’d done that before. that’s how he knows.)

but woojin is 29, and his love for chan beats all the ego he has, so he giggles and sighs. he’s so full of love, he feels like his heart is about to burst open his chest.

“i should go to sleep. tomorrow’s monday.”

“i’m sorry, love. i should’ve brought the quads with me. that way you’ll have less kids to handle with.”

“hey, i’m their father too. i’m doing just fine, don’t worry about me. you take care too, okay? kiss the kids for me.”

“what about me?” chan pouts and woojin really wants to kiss him.

“come home soon and you’ll get more than that,” woojin smiles innocently and shifts a little, collarbones exposed.

“god, woojin, please stop teasing me. the kids are right next door.”

“i didn’t even do anything.”

“but you intentionally expose your skin and sexy collarbones.”

“that wasn’t intentional!”

“it is!”

“you know what, you’re not getting anything when you come home.”

“hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so maybe making this into a series is not a good decision because now i have to think harder for the title on each fic which i hate. but oh well, what's done is done. 
> 
> anyways i hope you guys like this! i work on this in just a day alongside few other fics now im Stressed lol
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! english is not my first language, so i apologize in advance for any mistakes 
> 
> thank you for reading! i love you uwu


End file.
